Usuario Blog:SlenderKurosaki/Minecraft: la historia de Solitude
thumb|Minecraft: la historia de SolitudeBien, ¿Saben ?, Realmente estoy asustado. No creo querer volver a jugar Minecraft en Lo Que Me Queda de vida, y es Que, Lo Que acabo de presenciar, me dejo Marcado De Una forma terrible. Las manos me sudan y mis dedos Tiemblan MIENTRAS Escribo, lo que hace? Que deba · intentar Escribir Cada palabra Unas Dos Veces Antes de Seguir con la siguiente. Prendi Todas las luces de mi pieza, la del hasta televisión la tengo encendida, todo para distraerme de las terroríficas Imágenes que me ha traido un Juego Que, los antes, inofensivo considerar podios. Todo empezo Hoy por la noche, Jugaba MIENTRAS Minecraft. En Lo Que Jugaba hablaba con mi novia por Skype, Asi Que párr escucharla mejor llevaba Audífonos Puestos. ESTABA Explorando eso de Crear Nuevos mundos con Diferentes Semillas, Palabras o Números Que convierten la Creación aleatoria en Mundo ONU fijo, con valores predeterminados Segun El Número o palabra Que se ESCRIBE. Also, los antes de jugar Minecraft, de Visto habia vídeos UNOS Gore que me Mandó Ella, mi novia, del lo Por Que también Tenia eso dándome vueltas por la cabeza. Que Así, Despues De Escribir bobadas and view En que resultaban mundos, decidi · intentar con Palabras mas "oscuras". Puse "Muerte", "Odio", "Mentira", "Infierno" y Otras Varias, Todas resultando en mundos pecado Ninguna maldad aparente. Al Quedarme escaso de ideas Recorde Con qué ESTABA Tratando: ¡era Minecraft !, si queria Encontrar algo Fuera de lo, debia intentarlo con Una Semilla normales Relacionada Con Este Mismo. LUEGO de pensarlo poco un, LLEGUE una época Que Semilla Una perfecta Para La OCASION, "HerobrineIsAlive". Puse el Modo de juego es "creativo" y le di un CLIC "Crear". Aparecí en Mundo ONU lo normal, o eso parecia. La era Diferencia sueltas Que a mi Alrededor hay nada habia, pasto Sólo bronceado, y también era Que de día Pero el sol no aparecia. Al Principio Pense Que Quiza Los gráficos no se habian Cargado del todo bien, Que Así no le di Importancia. Busqué por todos lados párrafo Encontrar Árboles, o lo Fuera Que, y al no Verlos, decidi abrir Mí inventario (con el Modo creativo Tener deberia Todos Los Objetos Disponibles) crear párrafo árbol ONU y así "adornar" poco ONU el paisaje. Hasta ESE Momento TODO iba bien, puse ONU arbolito y algo de polvo de hueso en mi acceso acceso RAPIDO, planté el árbol joven e DICHO CRECER hice árbol. Para mi sorpresa, El que árbol era salio gigante, Mucho Más Que El Promedio; Dębe de Haber Medido UNOS 20 bloques de alto. PRESIONE espacio Dos Veces párr volar y Ponerme arriba del árbol, Pero al Llegar arriba NOTA Que Habia algo en su copa. Era cártel ONU. Al Cedros de frente, Quede Sorprendido. El cártel ESTABA en inglés, but do translation decia: "Todos se han ido. Sólo quedo yo. No me busques. Déjame encontrarte ". Al Verlo y releerlo Unas cuatro Veces, me Dije un Mismo MI, "Vaya broma de Notch ...", calmándome con la idea De que quiza habia Encontrado un secreto digno de reconocimiento de la ONU. Aun asi, no salia de mi asombro, y Pasado ESTO Decidi Seguir Explorando. Me puse NuevaMente a volar y me dirigí Hacia un punto lejano en el horizonte. De Mientras seguia nota del la del que seguia Siendo tierra plana, con el detalle de Que El color del pasto iba opacándose Cada Vez Más, de forma gradual Que bronceado sin Cuenta conmigo Daba. Llegó y un punto CUANDO su época de color Demasiado oscuro, Asi Que Baje párrafo examinarlo Más De Cerca. Justo en Cuanto pisé tierra, di dos Pasos y di con Una Caída. Me asusté e intenté apretar doble Espacio para volver a volar, Pero No Servia, TAMPOCO podia organizador de La Mira; âpreté La Tecla de Escape inútil era Pero, sin TAMPOCO funcionaba. Lo Que Único Hacer podia ver era CÓMO iba Cayendo Cayendo y, Vez Cada Rápido Más, una ONU Lugar Cada Vez Más rodeado de tinieblas, Hasta Que es Un momento Todo se Hizo negro y Solo Pude ver la barra de Acceso Rápido. Finalmente toqué suelo, o Así parecio, Porque el personaje Hizo el ruido caracteristico de Daño (lo extraño era Cual, Porque ni Siquiera Tenia la barra de vida), Solo Que Esta Vez, Distinto FUE. El ruido era fuerte Más, Como un gruñido de dolor, casi Como Si en La Caída se Hubiera roto algo. Ahora podia mover el ratón, con but lentitud. Miré Hacia arriba, Pero No nada se Veía, Ninguna clase de entrada. Caminar podia, Pero la mira se inclinaba Ligeramente Hacia abajo con Cada Paso Que Daba, Como Si el personaje estuviera cojeando, y podia Oír ligeros gruñidos Cada Vez Que avanzaba. La Tecla de Escape seguia funcionar pecado. No se podia ver nada. ESTABA perdido Ahí abajo, Explorando Una caverna desconocida a la Que Habia Llegado de forma inexplicable, Hasta Que mi personaje se detuvo por completo. Me Quede a la espera, sabiendo Que No Podia Hacer nada, y then se prendieron dos antorchas Enfrente de mí, distanciadas Entre sí por UNOS Tres cuadros, y LUEGO Otras, y Otras, y asi sucesivamente, Formando Una especie de camino. Seguí el camino ante Mí puesto m, cojeando, sin molestarme con baño VER HACIA los Lados. Llegue al e final, ilusionándome con la idea de estar ¿por lo menos "iluminado", Me Quede A Esperar junto a las antorchas. Miré Hacia Atrás y Ahí Apareció Otro cartel. Me Dio ONU Cedros grande susto. Decia: "A que es muy divertido matar monstruos desconocidos. ¿No Sabias que Ellos Alguna Vez estuvieron vivos? ". Me Volvi una vuelta dar, but Sólo podia moverme despacio. Mi respiración se habia agitado. Tenia una uña de Las Antorchas Como señal de que me ESTABA Moviendo, Que se desplazaba por la Pantalla Lentamente, y sin FUE Hasta Que Deje de CUANDO Verla Tuve mi siguiente sorpresa. Se prendieron Cientos de antorchas en Diferentes Lugares, Formando Algo que desde mi perspectiva parecia círculo ONU. Ahora Veía Una construcción frente a mi, era Una pirámide de piedra con antorchas iluminaban Que La Escalera Que llevaba a la cima. Lo pense Brevemente los antes de Continuar con this locura. Ya habia visto Suficiente, Pero Aun asi, algo me llamaba, queria ver Lo Que ESTABA Ahí. Proseguí ENTONCES. De a poco iba llegando, y de pronto Apareció Una flecha Cruzando la Pantalla Que venia directo Hacia A Mí; Pude Sentir Como si me golpeara en el rostro. El personaje Volvió a gritar, Pero Ahora FUE grito Un Mas agudo, de dolor intenso, la ONU FUE grito Que Duró Varios Segundos y FUE Seguido de lamentos. En ESE Momento el personaje comenzo a andar por sí solo, lo vi subir las escaleras y LUEGO, al Llegar a la cima, se detuvo de pronto y miró Hacia el piso. Alli hay nada habia. Volvio un Hacia arriba mirar, y Enfrente de mí ESTABA ONU Enderman ... Sólo Que No Tenia ojos. Examine su poco y despues Miré SUS manos to view Lo Que sostenía, y mis ojos se abrieron de par un rostro en par al ver Que No Objeto ONU Tenia, cabeza de Una China y, llena de sangre y con los Ojos blancos, radiantes. Volvi a mirar su rostro: Sus Ojos Se habian abierto, color rojo Eran de. Abrió la boca produciendo chillido espantoso ONU, Y Como Tenia Audífonos Puestos me Tuve Que sujetar la cabeza; then desaparecio súbitamente y el chillido se fue desvaneciendo Hasta Perderse. Me désespéré pensando Que hacer, sin cerrar podia el juego normalmente Así Que intenté Otras Formas, funcionaba nada Pero, y al apretar Ctlr + Alt + Supr la Pantalla Tan Sólo se Hizo más grande Directivos y Ahora Veía el juego en Pantalla Completa. CUANDO ESTABA al borde de salir Corriendo, Apareció en mi vista tercer ONU cártel: "Herobrine Esta Vivo. O lo Estuvo. Ahora solo estoy yo ". El piso de mi personaje se desvaneció, dejándolo caer al vacío. La Pantalla se Cambió a la Pantalla habitual los antes de cargar Mundo ONU. ESPERE UNOS Segundos y ESTABA en Otro lugar. Como era el Nether, Pero se sentia Distinto. Se Veía tenebrosamente Distinto. Alrededor varas habia mío, Como las de Las Cercas, but arriba de ellas habia Cabezas de personajes, Con los ojos en sangre y la vara también manchada. Escuchaba los lamentos de los Ghasts junto con sonidos Nuevos, parecidos a lamentos de personajes, llantos, gritos de Niños. Tenia A Mi Alrededor Varios Caminos rodeados estafadores las cien cabezas. Elegi uno al azar, y al caminar por El me di Cuenta de Que No Tenia bordes, un ESTABA Lado Cada el Vacío. Abrí mi inventario párrafo buscar el mapa y ver CÓMO ESTABA trazado ESTO. Di un sobresalto CUANDO Sólo vi dos elementos: una perla de Enderman roja llamada "Corazón de soledad" y la Cabeza Que habia visto los antes en manos del Enderman. Entré en pánico con su nombre: "Cabeza de Herobrine". Al cerrar el inventario, vi Que un mi lado habia aparecido cofre de la ONU; lo abri. Dentro ONU Tenia mapa con Modificado el nombre también. Decia "Contrato de Alma". Lo puse en mi acceso acceso directo, lo Abrí y el mapa ya ESTABA Cargado, Con El camino listo párrafo recorrerse. Sólo me quedaba eso, Seguir el camino trazado. Con El corazón en la mano recorrí el sendero que me llevaria un algo, no sabia una cola, Solo Sabia Que Queria encontrarle Una respuesta a TODO ESTO. ESTABA expectante. Muerto de miedo. Llegue Al final del camino. Adelante, Esperaba cofre de la ONU, el cual sea Abrí y me di Cuenta de Que ESTABA Vacío. Miré los Objetos Tenia Que, el mapa decia "Sepúltalos". Pense Que se refería a por ellos, Asi Que Arrastre los Objetos y los Deje en el cofre. Al Dejar el mapa, su nombre Cambió un "Adiós". El cuadro del cofre se cerro y Apareció El último letrero: "Ya tiene made Mucho. Llegaste Hasta aquí. ¡Me ha Encontrado! Ahora me toca a mí ". Detrás del letrero aparecieron dos puntos rojos. Me miraban fijamente, Sentia llegarlos Hasta mi alma. Desaparecieron rapidamente, retrocedí Un poco y Llegó el final. Soledad Apareció Enfrente de mí, con SUS brazos Sobre el personaje Y Sus ojos mirándome desde la Pantalla; su grito se Hizo Más fuerte, Más agudo, y la imagen temblaba MIENTRAS abría su boca. Un escalofrío fuertísimo recorrio Mi Cuerpo CUANDO la Pantalla se fue a negro y el computador se apago por completo. Me saque los Audífonos, los boté al piso y pegue la espalda Contra la pared. Maldecí a mi curiosidad Muchas Veces, maldecí un TODO. Ahora estoy muerto de miedo Terminando De Escribir ESTO. Temo Que en CUALQUIER Momento aparezca Soledad párrafo Cumplir su palabra y no tendre CÓMO evitarlo. Vi por la ventana Una o Dos Veces y estoy Seguro de Haber visto la ONU par de ojos rojos mirándome, from las sombras, de la Misma forma En que lo hacian desde el juego. Sólo Que Esta Vez no tendria Como sacármelo de Encima, o CÓMO cerrar la partida. Categoría:Entradas